The Death Of Him
by BonneyQ
Summary: HALLOWEEN 2012 - There's no such thing as a normal Costume Party in Fairy Tail.


**The Death Of Him**

Gray looked around the party and smirked when he saw how excited everyone was at the Halloween party. They needed it, after everything they've been through. Not that Fairy Tail lacked excitement, far from it, actually. July 7th, and everything that happened afterwards were tough enough; they needed something to occupy their minds with.

So, Mirajane's idea was to have a costume party.

During the whole week, the girls were fretting about how to dress up. Of course, the guys didn't care too much about it, so most of them just let the female population decide what they would wear.

Erza was, not surprisingly, the one who was more passionate about it. She was the one who rented most of the costumes, ordering the guys to dress and shut up; and since it was the Titania, none argued. Heck, if she had chosen a pink bunny costume for Gray, he knew that he would be wearing it.

Luckily for him, he was a vampire. Well, at least that what he was supposed to be. He was wearing something that looked a lot like a tux, with some weird cape that was black on the outside and red inside. He even had some fake teeth to put on if he wanted to. Truth be told, he was a hat away of looking like a cheap magician.

But it was fine. It was a relief to be just partying without worries.

"Mira, can I get another beer?" He asked to the Barmaid, who was wearing an angel costume. Her dress looked a lot like the ones she usually wore, but it was white. Of course, she had fake angel wings and her hair was in a plait.

"Sure, Gray." She smiled and went back to the bar to get his beverage and returned with a cold beer. "Here we go."

"Thanks, Mira." Gray said, taking a big gulp.

"You're welcome." She smiled and looked to the people laughing not too far away of them. "Everyone is so excited!"

Gray snorted. "When are they not?"

"True." Mira giggled. "Now go talk to someone." She shooed him. "Not even Cana is only hanging out only at the bar today."

"Okay, okay." He grabbed his beer and left. "Jeez."

Gray looked around and walked between his friends, not really looking at someone in particular, but when he looked across the room, all his attention went that way.

His attention focused on Juvia Loxar.

His whole body stiffened. She was wearing a nurse costume, it was a pink tiny shirt that reached under her breasts and showed a lot of her cleavage with a small skirt, that revealed her thighs; while she wore white boots. And all across the skin she was showing, there were lines that looked a lot like stitches.

And she was showing a _lot_ of skin.

Which was fine, it was normal for everyone to see the girls in bikinis. Gray had seen the Fairy Tail's girls in much less than what Juvia was wearing, but somehow it was different. She was apparently a sexy-zombie-nurse, and that was as different as could get.

Juvia was laughing with something Lucy said. The blonde woman was dressed as a witch, tiny black shorts and a very tight corset and a witch hat, but Gray wasn't very interested in what she was showing. He was more focused in Juvia's actions. He never told anyone, but he found quite adorable the way the blunette laughed.

"Hey." Gray said, approaching the girls and they both turned to look at him.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia smiled brightly. "You look good as a vampire."

"Thanks." He nodded. "You don't look bad yourself as a zombie nurse." The moment the words came out of his mouth, Gray blushed. Lucy raised an eyebrow and smirked, amused knowing that Gray didn't like telling people that he saw Juvia more than a nakama sometimes.

"Oh. Thanks." Juvia smile grew even bigger. "I'm glad that you liked it, Gray-sama."

"Whatever." Gray mumbled and was about to leave, when a glimpse of a very unpleasant shade of hair caught his attention. It was silver, a little spiked and belonged to the biggest pain in the ass Gray had.

"Juvia-chan. Your beauty in this night is so great that I cannot find words to properly tell you how utterly ravishing you are."

Juvia blushed fiercily and she, Gray and Lucy turned around to look at the man, Lyon Bastia.

He was wearing a dark blue cape, a sword on his waist and a very golden crown.

"Hello, Lyon-sama." Juvia blushed and looked down and Gray didn't like it. There was a time when she couldn't look at _him_ without blushing and now, she just did that when they were very close to each other, which didn't happen very often, he had to admit, or when her imagination got crazy. Either way, he kind of enjoyed the redness of her face: when he was the one causing it. When Lyon was the one who did it, it annoyed him in a way he couldn't truly comprehend.

"Hi, Lyon." Lucy said politely and took a glance towards Gray, whose face turned from embarrassment to annoyance. Oh, how much she loved the way he got every time Juvia was around Lyon. It was amusing to see the normal cool Gray turn into a jealous man.

Because that was that. Gray was jealous and even if he knew deep inside, he wasn't going to admit.

"Hello, Lucy." Lyon smiled to her. "You also look very beautiful tonight, even though you can't reach my Juvia-chan's beauty. You're just a tiny sparkle by the side of the wonderful sun she is."

"Thanks..." Lucy sweat dropped. "I didn't know you were coming."

"Mirajane was kind enough to send me an invitation." The silver haired man said, eyeing Juvia. "I think she knows that I would be thrilled to have this opportunity to see Juvia-chan."

"Don't call me -chan." The blunette mumbled, looking down and blushing even more, but Lyon ignored.

"And I am so, so happy to be here." Lyon grabbed Juvia's hands. "Not even in my dreams I would picture you as beautiful as you are tonight, Juvia-chan." He started to lean towards her, as she stood still, without knowing what to do.

"Stop it, baka." Gray grabbed Juvia's hands and separated from Lyon's. "Go back to your guild: this is a Fairy Tail party." He said, putting himself between her and Lyon, much to the other man's annoyance.

"I was invited, so, I am staying."

Lucy smiled as the two ice mages started to fight, while Juvia tried to reason with them, but still slightly behind Gray, probably to hide from Lyon. The blonde knew that Juvia liked the older man a tiny bit, but her love for Gray was greater than the small crush she might have for the man from Lamia Scale.

It was so cute the way Gray changed towards Juvia, Lucy thought. When the water mage first appeared, Gray would often get annoyed and uncomfortable when she did something like tell her love for him, stand too close or try to drag him along in some of the crazy stunts she often did.

Not anymore.

Currently, Gray was what you could call a 'willing captive', because even though Juvia still dragged him around, he didn't protest as much, nor sulked when the girl tried to snatch him away, quite de opposite nowadays. Lucy was sure that he had fun with Juvia and looked forward to be with her.

Truth be told, Gray didn't _have_ to go anywhere if he wasn't willing to.

Lucy shook her head and sighed. Gray was a dear friend, but sometimes he was such a thick head. He should've done something about Juvia; whether to stop or to fuel her advances. She had spent enough time with the water mage to know that what hurt her the most is his indecision.

"What are you supposed to be, anyways?" Gray asked to Lyon.

"A king! Don't you see my crown?" Lyon pointed to his head and then looked pass Gray, to Juvia. "Marry me and I'll make you my queen, Juvia-chan."

"Uh..." She responded, with the blush still on her face.

"A king?" Gray scoffed. "The king of morons, I'm sure."

"Why you..." Lyon growled and when he and Gray were about to punch each other, the lights of the stage went on and Mirajane stood there, dressed as an angel, while Erza was dressed as a devil. She even had two horns on her head, a tail and a trident. And indeed, she had a devil strength.

"Hello, everybody!" Mira said happily and everyone cheered her. Gray and Lyon stared daggers at each other, before turning their attentions towards the two women. "Are you excited?"

"Yeah!"

Mira giggled. "I'm glad! Tonight is Halloween and I see so many great costumes!" She said happily. "And now, we're gonna start our main event!" Everyone frowned in confusion. "We are going to play hide and seek!"

Some people looked around to know if anyone else knew what Mira was talking about. No one did.

"This game is a little unorthodox." She continued, ignoring the silence. "Whoever wants to play, seek a partner. Once you do that, the game will begin,"

"I don't get it." Natsu yelled from behind.

"The rules are simple." Erza said. "You and your partner will hide and I'll search. If I find you, I'll beat you senseless." Most of the guests gasped in fear.

"It wasn't what I had in mind, but whatever helps you to hide better."

"Does that mean that we can fight Erza?" Natsu asked excited.

"I better find Natsu and hide him before he just stand next to a plant pretends that he is part of it and got caught by Erza. Every time it happens, it's me who needs to change his bandages." Lucy told Juvia, who nodded in understanding. The blunette changed Gray's bandages and it was a hard job; Natsu always needed to be even more patched up than he did. She didn't envy Lucy then.

"Good luck."

"Whoever duo is the last to be found, that person will have free drinks for a week!"

"Who's gonna be my partner?" Cana yelled and everyone laughed.

"The game starts in five minutes. I'm gonna use a noise blocker and dark goggles, so I won't know where you are." Erza's aura became darker. "Hide well. The first one I get, will have to deal with my whole force, and as I find others, I'll try to weak it, so hide well, otherwise..." Her eyes were dark with the bloodlust. "I'm going to get you..." Mira put the goggles on, and then the noise blocker.

Chaos.

"Shit, shit, shit! Where am I going to hide?"

"I don't want to get beat up by Erza!"

"We're all gonna die!"

"Mira said that we don't need to play if..."

"Do you really think that it matters to Erza?"

"We are so fucked up!"

"Asuka, we're going home!"

Gray was sweating. He knew how addicted Erza could be when it came down to games! He didn't want to get beaten by her, he thought that it would be a normal party.

Well, as normal as any party from Fairy Tail could be.

"Juvia, let's hide..." Gray turned to look at the water mage, just to find an empty spot.

"Let's go find a dark room, Juvia-chan." Lyon was a few feet away from him, with his arm around Juvia's shoulders.

"Eh? Eh? EH?" The poor girl was surprised, looking around.

"Hey! Lyon, you bastard!" Gray jogged and passed the couple, standing in front of them. "Who told you that she was going to be your partner?"

"I'm sorry." Lyon raised an eyebrow. "I forgot to say. Dibs!"

"You can't 'dibs' her!" Gray said exasperated. "She's a person."

"You're just upset because you didn't say it first."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Oh, shut up." Gray snapped and looked towards the stage. They were running out of time. He returned his gaze to the couple, (no, not a couple: they were just two people, not a couple) before him. "Juvia, who do you want to be partners with?"

The girl didn't hesitate in her answer. "Gray-sama." She looked to Lyon. "Sorry, Lyon-sama." Juvia removed herself from the older man, gently.

Lyon looked sad for a moment, before smiling. "It's alright, Juvia-chan. When we start dating, I'll have plenty of time to play hide and seek with you."

Juvia blushed and Gray scowled. He took pleasure when she had told them that she preferred to have him as partner, but to see Lyon openly flirting with her and making her blush like that, ticked him off.

"Let's go." Gray grabbed Juvia by the wrist and started to walk away. After a few steps, he stopped and turned around. "Hey, Lyon?"

"Yeah?" The older ice mage asked.

"Dibs." Gray raised his hand, which was now holding Juvia's and started to walk away again.

"You motherfu..." Gray couldn't hear the rest, but he was pretty sure that wasn't nice. He behaved like a child, but enjoyed it. He told Lyon once: don't go taking what is mine.

And Gray hated to repeat himself.

**#**

"Get in." Gray opened the door. It was a small closet, one he found by mistake one day. Very few people knew about it, so it would be safe to hide there, behind some very old coats.

"Juvia never knew there was a closet in here." She said, getting in, and waiting for Gray to also do so; when he did, he closed the door.

The place was small. Very small; they were touching too much.

"I need to go there..."

"Yeah, Juvia will go to this side and..."

"I'll go to the other. Yeah, okay..."

"Ouch!"

"I'm sor... Ouch, is this payback?"

"Sorry!"

"Forget it."

They stayed in silence for some moments.

"How many times Juvia dreamt about being with Gray-sama alone, in the dark..." She mumbled and Gray looked to his left, staring at her profile, the best he could with the small amount of light that was coming from the edges of the door.

"Juvia!" He was blushing, he was sure of it.

"Shh, Gray-sama. Juvia thinks that the five minutes are up." The blunette said in a whisper, looking up and since he was looking at her, their faced were quite close. "Erza-san has very good hearing."

"True." Gray said, still looking down to her. Strangely, his face was hot and he was feeling self-conscious because they were in a very tiny dark room. And yet, he thought it was okay.

"Juvia doesn't get it this game." She whispered again and he leaned even more towards her to listen better.

"Erza wanted to beat someone up and Mira made it sound like a game." Gray whispered back, chuckling a little. "That is Fairy Tail's Halloween for you: our very own demon beating the crap out of everyone."

Juvia chuckled and covered her mouth with her hand, and Gray wished that she hadn't done that. He liked the way she laughed, when they met, she didn't do it as often as she did now.

"She is scary." Juvia said.

"Have you ever get beaten up by her? That is scary." Gray said.

"Yes, I have." She shuddered. "S-Class Exam."

"Oh, yeah." Gray whispered. "I feel sorry for you."

"Don't." Juvia whispered back. "It was a test. An S-Class Mage has to be able to fight powerful enemies. It showed that Juvia needs to become stronger."

Gray nodded. "Yeah. That test showed that to me as well. Not only the test." He was referring to Grimoire Heart and Zeref.

"Do you still feel weird that 7 years have passed since that day?" Juvia asked.

"Yeah." Gray sighed, moving a little. "I mean, better that than being killed by Acnologia" He shuddered with the mention of the name. "But it still freaks me out."

"Everyone Juvia knew, changed. Not only here in Fairy Tail." Gray could see her face better now that his eyes got used to the darkness. She was looking down. "Juvia met with Totomaru..."

"That flame guy from Phantom Lord?" Gray asked, confused.

"Yes." Juvia nodded. "He is so changed. Older, nicer." Gray didn't know what to say, so he kept his mouth closed. "Even though it's a good thing, Juvia doesn't know what happened to him, what changed in his life during these years. It's so weird."

"It is." Gray agreed. "I felt the same way when I saw Lyon. Now there's this huge distance between not only our powers, but also the way we were. It's weird, because before, I had an idea of how to deal with him. He's a different guy now."

Juvia grabbed his hand in a comforting way and Gray didn't pull back, as he would when they met. Instead, he took it gladly.

"Good thing none of us were alone when it happened, right?" She whispered and Gray could see that she was smiling.

"Yeah." Gray agreed and also smiled.

"Now that we're at the subject," Juvia said "Do you think that Lyon-sama is angry at Juvia for nor being partners with him?"

Gray scoffed a bit loudly. "He couldn't be mad at you. Trust me. He's pissed at me, though."

"You two are funny." She said and Gray rolled his eyes. "It must be fun to have an older brother."

"He is _NOT_..." Gray yelled. He turned his whole body to her direction. "...my brother!"

"Shhhh!" Juvia put her hand over his mouth. "Erza-san might..."

The light of the room, which came from under the door, stopped and they both froze in fear.

There was someone in front of the door.

Thinking fast, Juvia pushed Gray towards the back of the closet, and as quietly as she could, she pulled the coats in front of them.

She turned around, so her body was as pressed as it could in Gray's, trying to take as little space as possible.

Her heart was beating so fast! Erza could be outside of the door!

Gray's heart was also beating faster, but not for the same reasons as the girl. He was scared to death of being caught by Erza, but having Juvia's body pressed like that on his naked chest, was too much.

Wait, naked? Gray realized that the tux was gone; he was only wearing the pants and the wird cape.

How did he take off, was a mystery. He knew that he was wearing clothes when he entered the closet, and that place was so small that he couldn't possible had taken his clothes off.

Maybe he was a magician.

Juvia pressed herself even harder and Gray groaned. It felt so good! But he couldn't do anything. He could hear footsteps outside, but the warm girl pressing herself against him took priority over some silly feet outside his door.

After an eternity of torture for Gray, Juvia talked.

"Juvia thinks that whoever was outside went away." She said and her breath tickled his neck and Gray fought the urge to groan.

"Yeah?" He choked his answer.

"Yes." She stopped the pressing and took a small step back. She was going to say something else, but they heard something that sounded like an explosion.

Out of pure instinct, Gray reached over to Juvia and pulled him close to his chest once again.

Their breathing was quick. That could've been them!

"That was close." Gray whispered and Juvia nodded, but neither of them made a move to step away from each other.

Gray noticed how Juvia smelled of rain. It was such a good smell. Why hadn't he notice before?

_'The dark. It's making my other senses sharper.'_ Gray thought. He didn't complain, though. It was nice to smell her, and feel her heat so close to him.

"Guys!" The voice of Mirajane echoed through the guild. She was using the microphone. "The game is over! Erza went a little overboard when she met with Natsu. Short story short, just come out. She'll not get you."

Gray looked down to Juvia, as she looked up. Her arms were around his torso, while his were around her shoulders.

"Is she telling the truth?" Juvia asked.

"I guess." Gray said, looking into Juvia's eyes. "It's Mira. I think it's cool to go out."

"Juvia doesn't want to get out." Juvia said, hugging him tighter; for her, the real world would take away that new found paradise.

"I think that we can stay here a few more minutes to make sure that... You know, it's not a trap." Gray said, looking up to the celling, red as a tomato.

"Yeah. We shouldn't fall into a trap if we can avoid." She buried her face on his chest and when Gray thought his heart couldn't beat any faster, he remembered that his chest was naked and her mouth was right there.

Oh, boy.

He should've pushed her away, but couldn't. He didn't want her away, but he wasn't ready to face his feelings as well.

So, they stayed like that for some minutes, just enjoying each other's company.

"Gray, I don't know where you are, but let Juvia go!" They heard Lyon yelling and let go of each other, the spell of the moment breaking. "Bastard, you better not be in some dark place with her! She's an innocent girl, you fiend!"

Gray sighed heavily.

"I guess the King of Morons is looking for us." Gray rolled his eyes. "He wouldn't put you in a position to get beaten by Erza." Juvia nodded.

Gray noticed his shirt and jacked on the floor and leaned to get it, still without a clue of how he took it in the first place. Once he straightened himself, Juvia took his face between her hands.

"Don't you ever forget that Juvia doesn't want to be a queen... Only the right guy can make her feel as special." She whispered. "She's not opposed to a Count Graycula either."

Gray was about to say something, when Juvia kissed his lips, very fast and lightly; before he could fully process what happened, she blushed all shades of red, turned around, opened the door and ran away from him.

He was still stunned with her boldness, because, even though she talked a lot about getting together with him, she never tried to kiss him - a fact that still confused him; most of the times she tried to create a mood, he supposed.

After a minute, Gray started laughing: Juvia never ceased to surprise him. They spent all that time in a closet, very _very_ close to each other in a very intimate position... Talking. And when they were getting out, not touching each other anymore, she practically tells that she doesn't want Lyon the way he wants her to, calls him Count Graycula (ridiculous, really) gives him the most innocent kiss ever and ran away, blushing.

Once he stopped laughing, he also exited the closet, still smirking and in a very good mood, the best mood he had all day long. Maybe he should've gone all Count Graycula on her. And maybe they finally took the step they needed to. Gray only knew one thing: She was going to be the death of him one of those days.

* * *

**AN**: Worst. Hide. And. Seek. **Ever**. I am a very disturbed person. Ignore it. I just wanted to do something for Halloween!

Oh, Juvia is dresses as a nurse, because I LOVED the costume Nene had on in the colored page of **Beelzebub 177**! I pictured Juvia wearing the exactly same thing.

Gray is a vampire because I came up with 'Graycula' and laughed about fifteen minutes after. See? I am disturbed.

Anyways, who else is excited about chapter 306? Man, since Rufus told Gray that stuff about hostages, I hope that Juvia somehow ends up being one so Gray can save her even more epically than when he did it when it was Ultear. I need Gruvia time! *_*

Srsly, Fairy Tail is giving me goose bumps. It's so awesome right now! Epic.


End file.
